2007oldrunescapefandomcom-20200215-history
2007
A concise list of things that happened in RuneScape in 2007. January *1 January - Behind the Scenes - January *2 January - The Rule Seven Protest begins and also 2006 Christmas Event ended. *4 January - Barbarian Assault is released. **All snowballs also melted as part of this update. *10 January - The master quest Contact! is released. *22 January - The Lair of Tarn Razorlor is released, as well as graphical improvements for zombies, skeletons, ghosts and other undead creatures. *29 January - The Cold War quest is released. February *1 February - Behind the Scenes - February *6 February - The Fremennik Isles quest is released, including the islands of Jatizso and Neitiznot. *12 February - The Thieving activity, Sorceress's Garden, is released. *14 February - The RuneScape German Language beta is launched. *19 February - The Tower of Life quest is released. *24 February - A massive 14 hour riot takes place in Falador in World 28. March *1 March - Behind the Scenes - March *6 March - The Great Brain Robbery quest is released, along with a massive update to the music player and song database. The powerful barrelchest anchor is released and can be obtained through The Great Brain Robbery. *13 March - The Burgh de Rott Ramble expansion is added to the Temple Trekking activity. *20 March - Dorgesh-Kaan, the city of the Dorgeshuun, is released. Cows and chickens are given graphical improvements. Furthermore, the Fishing Trawler activity was improved. *27 March - The What Lies Below quest is released. April *1 April - Jagex releases a false behind-the-scenes update stating that many cabbage-themed items such as cabbage armour and cabbage runes would be released, and that on "31 April" all players would be turned into cabbage. Later that day, Jagex admitted that the update was an April Fool's Day prank. *2 April **Behind the Scenes - April **The 2007 Easter event begins. Chicken costumes are given to players who complete both of the Easter Bunny's tasks, along with an enhanced "Flap" emote. The first poll available to non-members is also released. *10 April - Olaf's Quest was released. *18 April - The Wilderness ditch, a barrier intended to prevent players from accidentally entering the Wilderness is released. Its release is protested heavily on the official forums by players who argue that it will ruin the sport of player-killing. Despite the criticism, Jagex takes a firm stance on making the Wilderness more player-friendly. *24 April - The Another Slice of H.A.M. quest is released. Surface-dwelling goblins are given a graphics update. *30 April - Several pieces of new jewellery are released, including bracelets. May *1 May - Behind the Scenes - May *4 May - RuneScape reaches one million member subscriptions. *8 May - The Achievement Diary is released. The first Achievement Diary, the Karamja Diary, is also released. All Kalphites, scorpions, spiders, and metal dragons are given a graphics update. *15 May - The Dream Mentor quest was released. In the same update, Jagex released a small notice stating: "Mod Ash accidentally deleted some of the level-up messages for Construction a few months ago. We've now finally noticed, so these have been put back. He says he's sorry." :This sparked several rude and inappropriate responses attacking Mod Ash on the Rants section of the official forums, forcing Jagex's forum moderators to lock the threads. *29 May - The city of Varrock and its guards are given a graphics update. Also, the Varrock Museum is given a large expansion. Players can now perform tasks for the museum curator to earn kudos and lamps which give experience to skills of their choice. June *1 June - Behind the Scenes - June *2 June - The servers of RuneScape crash in what will be called the first server blackout. After they were restarted, there were riots held by angry players in Worlds 64, 65, and 66. *4 June - The Grim Tales quest is released. Canifis, werewolves, wolves, hellhounds and other dogs are given a graphics update. *11 June - The Impetuous Impulses activity is released. It is the first activity to involve the Hunter skill, and offers arguably the most valuable rewards of any activity: the newly released dragon arrowtips and dragon darts. The powerful and rare dark bow is released as a drop from dark beasts. It is the only bow which can utilise the new dragon arrows. *18 June - The draconic visage is released as a drop from the strongest dragons and the metal dragons. It can be taken to Oziach the smith and fused with an anti-dragon shield to form the powerful dragonfire shield, which replaces the fully-charged crystal shield as the strongest shield in the game. July *2 July - Behind the Scenes - July *3 July - The Barbarian Training miniquest is released, along with the Ancient Cavern, mithril dragons, brutal green dragons, and the dragon full helmet. Mithril dragons replace steel dragons as the most powerful metal dragon and also end the King Black Dragon's long reign as the dragon with the highest combat level. Brutal green dragons equal black dragons as the most powerful chromatic dragon excluding the King Black Dragon, and lead to expectations of a complete brutal dragon series. *9 July - The maximum number of rooms in a player-owned house is increased from 20 to 30. All birds around RuneScape are graphically improved. *15 July - All of the servers crash yet again, in what will be called the second server blackout. The blackout was caused by a disruption at Jagex's internet provider. Many players were angry at Jagex and staged a large riot in Falador, World 66. Players were further angered when many players were teleported to the Ice Plateau and killed. *17 July - Jagex updates the Pest Control activity to fix the faster-than-intended rate at which high-level players could train by teaming up and playing games extremely quickly to earn Pest Control points, which could be exchanged for experience. Infuriated players stage a massive riot in Falador in World 99 which will be later called the World 99 riot. A new record is also set for simultaneous users active on the Rants section of the official forums, with numbers of active users rising above 350. *24 July - The King's Ransom quest is released. Seers' Village is given a graphical update, and the Party Room is moved to the north-east corner of Falador in response to repeated requests on the official forums, giving free-to-play a rare update. Players who complete the new Knight Waves Training Grounds activity unlocked after completion of King's Ransom also unlock two new Prayers - Chivalry and Piety, which can be used at Prayer levels of 60 and 70, respectively. August *1 August - Behind the Scenes - August *2 August - A server blackout occurs on Worlds 50-55. Any player trading at this time loses the item they were trading and is logged out. *6 August - The Clan Chat feature is added to both free-to-play and pay-to-play worlds. *9 August - For 3 hours, Jagex disabled the "Create an account" feature.